


The Symphony of Desire

by Thoughtless_Whispers



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Beta Erin, M/M, Omega Shinkai, Unexpected heats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtless_Whispers/pseuds/Thoughtless_Whispers
Summary: Shinkai peered through the side of his eyes, panting softly, “I'm… In my heat.”Shinkai expected Erin to move away, Erin was a Beta after all, there wasn't much he could do…Erin leaned over and whispered in his ear, “So you need someone to relieve some of the tension then?”





	The Symphony of Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harusomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harusomi/gifts).



> A small side story to [A Blade Forged from the Stars!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327926)
> 
> I loved their little banter so I wrote this. Can be read as a standalone piece too~

Shinkai was blessed with the power to get a glimpse of the future. It helped the kingdom many a times. However, there was one drawback to the power.

He couldn’t see his own future.

Try as he could, he could only see the world with his own perspective. He could never see what was about to happen to him, which led him to his present predicament.

He was lying in bed, unable to get out. Even though he felt hot as hell, he covered himself more and more with the sheets. It was one thing to go into heat unexpectedly, it was another to do it in a foreign country. Even worse was when he was supposed to be here on an official meeting between Sirena and Lama. Back in Sirena, he could at least lock himself up in a heat room and pleasure himself until the heat passed. 

But here, that wasn’t an option. He didn’t know if there were heat rooms. And he couldn’t risk going out in case an Alpha spotted him.

 _Dammit_ , he thought to himself, _if only I could have predicted this happening._ He couldn’t do much except palm his crotch through the fabric of his nightclothes. Soon that wasn’t enough, and he slipped his hand under the waistband of his pants, giving himself slow, long strokes. 

Suddenly the door clicked open, and Shinkai immediately placed his hand away, peeping up from the blankets. He relaxed a little when he saw it was Erin.

“Hey, are you OK? You didn’t come for breakfast today,” Erin asked out of concern.

Shinkai nodded, “Y-Yeah, I caught a cold. So don’t come close!” he said, trying to bury himself deeper into the sheets. He thought that Erin would have left by now, but he suddenly heard the door click shut. 

“You really have to work on your lying skills, Shinkai,” Erin said in a low voice that made Shinkai's cheeks burn. He felt the bed sink a little, and a bit of a weight on his body. “Now, tell me what's the real issue?” 

Shinkai peered through the side of his eyes, panting softly, “I'm… In my heat.”

Shinkai expected Erin to move away, Erin was a Beta after all, there wasn't much he could do… 

Erin leaned over and whispered in his ear, “So you need someone to relieve some of the tension then?” ending with a cool blow to his ear. Shinkai felt a shiver down his spine and squeaked softly.

He and Erin had grown close over the alliance between Lama and Sirena, and Shinkai found himself enjoying the company of Erin, to the point where he would dream of meeting him. Now, here he was about to relieve him from his heat. It was something he wanted, but did he deserve it?

Erin removed the blanket of Shinkai, and traced his hand along his sides. He smiled as he felt Shinkai squirm underneath him. “Ne, I can’t do what you want if you won’t tell me what it is~”

Shinkai wasn’t sure what prompted him to do so, but he immediately said, “Please…” Gathering his thoughts, he continued, “Please touch me, Erin.”

Erin’s hands, slipped under his clothes, “Now, if you ask so cutely like that...” In one swift motion, he took off Shinkai’s shirt, “How could I ever say no?” He licked the shell of Shinkai’s ear and bit the tip, while making himself sit between Shinkai’s legs. He pulled back for a brief moment, and leaned down to kiss him.

The kiss was soft and gentle, and soon turned passionate as Shinkai wrapped his arms around Erin. They pulled away for a brief moment, then Erin traced Shinkai’s jaw with his lips, going lower till he found Shinkai’s scent gland on his neck.

Shinkai’s eyes widened with surprise. Normally only Alphas were able to find an Omega’s scent gland so easily, yet Erin did so with such ease while being only a Beta. He wasn’t given time to contemplate it though, as Erin mercilessly kissed and sucked the sensitive skin. Shinkai let out loud moans and whimpers. Even though this was supposed to be a one time thing, Shinkai just wanted Erin to bite down and mark him already.

Erin moved back, admiring Shinkai’s face. “You know, you were already cute, but you’re even cuter when you are honest about yourself.”

Shinkai was about to ask for an explanation, when he felt a jolt of pleasure from his chest. Erin’s fingers were skillfully twisting and pinching his nipples. Shinkai felt his mind going blank, overwhelmed with Erin’s touch. The erection in his pants was starting to get painful. Erin must have sensed his discomfort as he moved his hand to his crotch, cupping it slowly.

“Mmm, this erect only from kissing...you really are sensitive.” He pulled down his pants, and held his cock firmly in his hand. 

“Erin…” Shinkai breathed out. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what he wanted exactly either. All he wanted was some way to get this heat to subside.

“Yes? What do you want?” Erin asked innocently, giving Shinkai long slow strokes. Shinkai threw his head back and moaned, clutching Erin’s shoulders.

“Mmm, I wonder what happens if I do this?” Erin rubbed his thumb on the head of Shinkai’s cock. Shinkai yelped and bucked his hips as he came. Erin blinked, noting how much cum covered his hand and Shinkai’s chest. He let out a low chuckle, “You are always full of surprises…” Erin leaned over and placed Shinkai’s glasses on his forehead. “Now tell me, what do you want?”

Shinkai wanted Erin to fuck him hard. He wanted him to fill him with hot cum over and over. He wanted Erin to go rough on him and make sure he remembered it even though he was a Beta. But all that came out of his lips was, ”Fuck me…please…”

Erin smiled, as he pushed two cum-coated fingers in Shinkai, revelling at him arching his back. “You know, people in Sirena used to say your flute was the best sound they heard.” He scissored him open, soon adding a third finger. “It’s a good thing that they never listened to your sweet moans~” He thrusted his fingers, spreading him open. His finger brushed against his prostate which made Shinkai’s eyes prick with tears.

“That’s cause that music is only for my ears, isn’t that right dear Shinkai?” He said, as he gently cupped Shinkai’s cheek, wiping his tears with his thumb. Shinkai nodded in a daze. 

Erin placed Shinkai’s leg on his shoulder and entered him. He kissed Shinkai as he moaned, taking advantage of his vulnerable mouth. Shinkai didn’t resist, wrapping his arms around Erin’s neck as he let him have his way with his body.

Erin kept thrusting at Shinkai’s prostate, making his moans into screams of pleasure. Shinkai clawed Erin’s back, trying to ground himself to reality as his body was flooded with pleasure. He felt his abdomen churn and coil tighter and tighter, till he came again, with Erin’s name on his lips.

Erin gave a tender smile, and kissed Shinkai’s forehead. “I’m close too…” He held Shinkai by his hips, and went harder, filling Shinkai to the hilt as he came. After trying to catch his breath for a few seconds, he pulled out and laid next to Shinkai, brushing the stray hair from his face. Shinkai hummed and leaned to his touch, feeling the cum drip out of him. 

Erin hugged him, “Now, that felt much better than cooping yourself up in your room, didn’t it?”

Shinkai nodded in agreement, feeling the familiar warmth course through his body. His heat was coming back, and he didn’t know if Erin had the stamina to help him for this round. 

Erin cleared that doubt in his mind when he held Shinkai by his waist, “You’re getting hard again. I should have known one round won’t satisfy an Omega like you.” He spanked his ass gently, making Shinkai yelp. “It’s a good thing then, that I can give it to you as many times as you want.”

Shinkai sighed, hoping that this heat with Erin wouldn’t be his last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way till the end! Kudos, concrit and comments are always appreciated~ Yell at me on my twitter @BChessmaster


End file.
